


Multiverse Multidimensional

by RachelLC789



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack fic basically, Hogwarts AU, Multi, Teenage AU, happy quarentine everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelLC789/pseuds/RachelLC789
Summary: - Oh. My. God. - Zari said said letting her mouth  fall open - Are we going to Hogwarts?akaDuring a course to 2020 to find another fugitive, the Legends are sucked into a portal that leads to another dimension one with a very famous fictional train station
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, John Constantine/Gary Green, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Multiverse Multidimensional

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, happy quarantine!
> 
> A few clarifications before you begin the fic: 
> 
> \- I do now own any of the characters, the all belong to the CW
> 
> \- This fic takes place right before Ray and Nora leave the ship, therefore THEY'RE STILL HERE (and should still be on the tv show)
> 
> \- I'll completely ignore the whole Charlie and John situation so pretend none of that is happening.
> 
> \- And last but not least, a little advice for you, reader, WASH YOUR HANDS, STAY HOME, BE SAFE AND HAVE A GOOD READ

\- Gideon, what do we got? - Sara approached the team reunited around the hologram.

\- It appears, Captain, that a new fugitive was located in San Diego in 2020, using the name of John Smith.

\- Not suspicious name at all - Zari murmured.

\- Wait - Ray panicked - isn’t 2020 the year of the whole world pandemic thing and all, are we sure we want to go there? There isn’t enough room in this ship for everyone to be quarantined, we only have one bathroom!

Nate and Behrad nodded in agreement.

\- Don't worry boy, - Constantine said putting a cigarette to lips which were quickly confiscated by Ava, who received an approving smile from Sara, John sighed - you're too young to die from it.

\- Why would you know that? - Ava inquired.

\- Because I was infected before Sharpie. Not a big deal, we have dealt with worse things.

\- …Okay. - Sara broke the conversation before Constantine could keep talking - Pack your hand sanitizers and your masks everyone because we are going to 2020!

As the team walked out, Sara held Ava by the waist

\- Wait do you say we have some little fun before the mission?

\- I'd love that, babe. - Ava answered going for a kiss but was brutally interrupted by the AI.

\- Captain, I am sorry to interrupt but it appears that something is pulling the ship and keeping me from tracing the course.

Sara ran to the main panel and saw something she had never witnessed before. She asked her girlfriend to call Ray and in seconds he was standing there with the same confusion and fear in his eyes.

\- What… Sara this can't be real.

\- What is this Ray?

\- Ay, what is going on? - Constantine took a look at the panel and instead of being afraid he let out a laugh - Ah, you bastards are very unlucky.

\- What is it? - Sara pleaded.

\- This, love, is a portal to another dimension. 

\- You mean another earth - Ava joined the conversation trying to understand what was causing the mess - like Earth 1 or Earth 42.

\- No, Sharpie, I mean another dimension. One that none of us had ever existed, a completely different universe where all we know isn’t real.

The three adults stood there in silence absorbing the information while John used the distraction to lit a cigarette.

\- Hey guys, what is going on - Charlie came with Nate and the Tarazi siblings.

As is being woken by the arrival of the other members, Sara commanded Gideon to put full power force to the engine to try to escape what seemed inevitable. Ray explained the situation with the most calmness as possible trying to not cause any panic and Ava went to get Mick, Nora, and Gary who were unaware of what was happening. After twenty  
minutes of pull power force, the ship only seemed to get closer to the portal.

\- I am sorry Captain, but it seems that the ship does not have the power to leave the portal's gravitational area.

\- Okay team, - Sara spoke up - I know this feels scary but we will go through that portal one way or another so we might as well be prepared to do it. We don't know what will be waiting for us so be prepared for anything. Also according to Constantine, some physical changes might happen to our bodies so the best thing to do is to not panic if something like that happens and be aware that it's only temporary. We will be okay everyone, it’s just another portal. Alright?

There were some nods and Mick grunted at the motivational speech.

\- I SAID, ALRIGHT?

\- ALRIGHT! - The team retorted back feeling a little bit more hopeful, maybe this was just another adventure after all.

\- What about the 2020 mission? - Gary asked trying to hide not so well his panic.

\- We can deal with that later - Ava patted his back trying to comfort him. Right away Gary went for a hug.

Ray held Nora's hand tight while Sara gave the order.

\- Gideon, stop the engines.

And so as the AI obeyed the Captain, the ship was quickly sucked into the hole of fear and uncertainty.

\- We'll see each other on the other side - was all Sara could say before it all went black.

\--//--

When Sara woke up all she could feel was nausea and aching pain on her body as is if were repeatedly crushed. She could also hear voices on the background but her headache kept her from recognizing the voices. She got up feeling like she had just learned how to walk and tried to open her eyes without burning her pupils when the sunlight reached her face. She groaned and took deep breaths trying to make sense of where she was. Getting used to the clarity, Sara's eyes could now see that she was in a crowded place and the voices she was hearing didn’t belong to anyone she knew. She also noticed a small suitcase by her said and looked around trying to see if the owner was somewhere to be found.

\- Are you alright there, miss? - An old man, somewhat familiar to Sara, asked, looking concerned - You don't seem very well.

\- Yes, fine - the woman answered in a high pitched voice, almost infantile.

The strange man was convinced by the response and left a lost Sara behind. She stood there for a couple more minutes feeling the pain in her body slowly fade and to take notes to localize herself. She was in a train station, a European one, and given the accent of the people who went by her, probably British. Now she had an almost acceptable geographical location but she still didn’t know what year it was. The men were dressed in casual but suitable clothes which didn’t give her a good hint to a year but the women were mostly dressed in fancy pants and just a few with dresses what gave her the thought that she could be somewhere after 1970 if they counted time in the same way people in her dimension did. 

Sara now was feeling better, the nausea was gone and she could stand properly, she looked around choosing the best place to start looking for her team when she caught a mirror in her eyes pathway. She looked at the image staring her back. She was wearing casual jeans a band t-shirt that was too big for her and a red all-star. A teenager. Probably twelve or thirteen. She stared at herself for so long, not believing what her eyes were seeing that she barely paid attention to the train that was coming. The platform got more crowded and Sara could her feel herself starting to panic.

"This isn't your first time becoming a teen" Sara comforted herself remembering the summer camp mission she went with Ava. "This is all temporary. Get yourself together. You need to find your team." And with these thoughts, Sara took the case by her side assuming it was hers and went throughout the crowd, eyes, and ears wired for whatever sign of her friends she could find.  
  


\- Sara? - She heard a childlike voice call her but still, a voice she would never forget.

\- Ava! - Sara exclaimed running into the direction of her girlfriend who was wearing jeans, a flannel and some years missing from her face. They hugged as if they hadn’t seen each other in centuries. - I'm so glad you're here.

\- I'm glad we found you - Ava smile studying the teenage face of her girlfriend.

\- We? - Sara asked in confusion.

\- Ah! Sara! There you are! - A blonde boy wearing jeans and a white shirt that said I LOVE LONDON, and a smug face said.

\- John ? - Sara laughed in disbelief, that was not the kind of teenager she thought Constantine was.

\- Yes. - John shrugged, clearly uncomfortable in that body. - Come Sara, the rest of your team is still getting used to their changes.

The trio went back to a place further from the train where eight teenagers looked as if they were in a serious hangover, well, seven were in the hangover and one with a military cut and a body too strong for his age stood there fine studying his face in the mirror, Sara wasn’t very much surprised by Mick's teenager self.

\- Ah great, so we are all kids - Zari said catching a glimpse of Sara before putting her head against her hands in an attempt to stop the aching

\- At least we're not puppets. - Ava observed taking a seat next to Nora who was almost feeling better.

\- What? - Zari cried in confusion, head still between her hands.

No one responded and in the silence atmosphere, one by one, they all started to feel the soreness fade away. Sara studied her team or what in years would become her team. They all looked about the same age and Sara guessed that they were probably born in the same year in that dimension. Gary looked exactly the same, just like Ray and Behrad just a few years younger. Nora looked as if she was the oldest of them all and the captain attributed it to the rough years her friend had in her childhood. Charlie was dressed as the kind of teenager no parents would want in their house and Nate was dressed exactly like the kind of teenager a parent would want, the complete stereotype of a rebellious teen and nerdy teen. The Tarazi brothers were dressed as if they had changed personalities, while Behrad looked very funny in well put together adult clothes, Zari looked as if she had just woken in the morning, with a sweatshirt and sweatpants, like the Zari the team doesn't remember they used to know

\- Okay everyone, gather up! - Sara called - I know this all isn’t your nicest experience but let's look at the bright side: We found each other, we remember each other and we are probably in Britain, so we're almost good!

\- What about the Waverider? - Ray asked fearing for what might have happened to their ship and home.

\- We will find our ship later, but first things first - Sara looked around noticing that people were getting on the train - We have to find out exactly where we are or at least where that train is going.

The team agreed and looked around, when, out of nowhere, a body came through one of the walls almost hitting Mick who looked at the older boy with murder eyes. 

-Sorry! - The boy yelled and quickly disappeared into the crowd

\- What the fuck. - Ava spoke everyone's mind looking at the wall where the boy went through. 

-Oh. My God. - Zari said letting her mouth fall open and pointing directly to the platform's number that said 9 3/4. - Are we going to Hogwarts?

No one dared to say a thing. They just looked at the platforms number, the kids in uniforms running through the pathway, some owls in cages carried by adults with wands in their hands.

\- Holy Shit - Charlie murmured, now realizing that this wasn’t a dream. - We going to Hogwarts!

Everyone turned their eyes to Sara, even Constantine as if waiting for orders.

\- Well… - Sara started with a grin - It does seem we all have our baggage and appropriate age to hop in that train.

And with that the team exploded in excitement, they quickly gathered their baggage and without hesitation jumped onto the train.

\- Hogwarts Bro! - Nate hugged Ray in excitement 

\- You're a wizard, Nate - Ray said playfully.

\- Okay guys, - Sara said once everyone had sat down - we still have to find a way out of this dimension but I don't see why we can't enjoy ourselves while we're stuck here.

The team roared in agreement and so the train took off, taking with it a group of eleven teenagers full of curiosity, excitement and a need for adventure.


End file.
